User talk:Waves Of Wisdom
Leave a Message Current Time: , re OMG IKR We just got Lillie the newest one today, she's actually from the same liter as Missie, Lillie is the littlest one that has no collar on, Missie is the one with the collar, and sammie is the oldest ethan's model i'm thinking either Kyle Ellison or Simon Nessman, you can pick. so i'm totally game for working on Ethan and Jessy and fleshing out the details on your sandbox. re Awww, that stinks, is your mom like allergic or she just doesn't want to deal with having animals around? You can consider yourself the Wiki God Mother to my pets, it's not much but ;) re Well being able to call you a friend and think of you as a wiki daughter means a lot to me, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but you've taken everything as I intended it, constructive, well meant criticism. Any time I had to point out things you did wrong, you kept your chin up and came back stronger. I admire you a lot for that and the things you've done to help the wiki, even through your past mistakes, you've shown passion and commitment to the wiki, and in the end the willingness to admit when you're wrong especially if it's for the sake of the wiki. I am proud of you, just immensely, totally and unbelievably proud of you, I am proud to call you a friend, to have you on the Guild rp wiki here with me. I can't wait to see the things you'll come up with in the future, you're bright, dedicated, and I realise that this all sounds probably like I'm just trying to fluff you up, but I truly mean it. You have amazing potential to go far some day, and I'm glad that for this part of your life I get to be a small part of it. Any time you need anything, anything at all, all you ever have to do is ask and if I can help, I will. I just wanted to tell you, cuz seriously, I mean the girl you were when you first joined all those years ago (2012?) you've just come so far, I look back and it almost makes me giddy, I think about you and the work and the progress and it genuinely makes me smile. You are a success story on the wiki, and that won't change, no matter if you make future mistakes or errors, you've gone far and I hope to see you go even further (maybe even the 5th crat spot on the guild wiki one of these days ;) ) Hiya :) I always get kind of nervous asking this kind of thing - I don't know why, it just happens; but would you be interested in co-authoring with me sometime? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 22:28, October 14, 2014 (UTC) re <3<3<3<3 <3 That actually reminds me, you did a really good job on the mortal instruments rp page, you just forgot to fix/change the categories from game of thrones, but other than that, perfect job, so any time you want to help add new rp pages, just have at it :) I'm really glad we're friends :) I like that I can be honest with you when you make mistakes and that you don't take it out on me. I'm also really excited to work with you on the guild wiki cuz there's so much more room for us to expand our imaginations here, really stretch it out. I have this idea for Halloween where we do a murder mystery/Clue game, where the users roleplay as themselves, and I like give users out clues as to who the killer is and all that. that's just the tip, I have so many ideas I couldn't begin to do them all, and I've seen your work, and how far you've come, and how good you are at making rp pages, and I would love it if you wanted to work with me on growing this wiki and creating fun and new activities. I mean if you don't want to, I don't want to pressure you, but I just think you could really go far here and I would love to see you get to run with your ideas without having lots of topic restrictions holding you back. Hmm. Are you into horror stuff? I've always wanted to write something dark and bloody. >:) My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 06:43, October 15, 2014 (UTC) re Yea, we could even take more than a month if people stay interested. I have the killer worked out, I'm the first victim, and Mel wants to be the 2nd victim (but I'm not telling her the identity of the killer until it's time for her to die). I hadn't thought about maybe having people make pages for "themselves" as "characters" that'd be cool, and maybe we could make some location pages, like have the setting be some creepy mansion/estates and the plot is we're all stuck on this private island in a storm. we were there for a costume/halloween party that I put on for everyone, and I turn up dead first. I should be done with phases 9 and 10 for the greek/roman crossover event by tomorrow night, then I'm going to start a deadline for final sign ups (any spots that remain open after the sign up ends we start filling with users who signed up wanting 2 spots if there are any) I could use some help getting announcements out and such :) Roman powers As chbrp has powers for Tyche, we'll be using those powers for this event for Fortuna, I've made a page on this wiki with the powers in case you need them here for reference, http://writing-and-roleplaying-guild.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Power_Sets/Fortuna If you need anything just let me know event update Just a reminder that you need to have the character page done with the basic information by evening on the 27th of October (so that phase three can hopefully begin on the 28th). Please keep in mind the Roman characters are not subject to chbrp claiming rules, therefore the history does not need to detail every month/year of this person's life from conception to present day. A short summary or even basic outline is sufficient for this event. If you wish to go back later and fill out the page, put fancy coding on it, etc that is fine, but for this event none of that is needed and only wastes time. Also remember you need 3 weaknesses and 3 strengths for your character, preferably that would hinder or aid them in battle/fighting situations. This is something we will use to judge your performance in the phases to see how accurately and concisely you roleplay with your character. If any issues come up or you have problems, questions, concerns, etc please message me as soon as possible so that we can sort them out as soon as possible. posted and maybe get on this chat for me gurl? posted for when you get on tmw posted again, maybe get on chat? :P POSTED update Just letting you know that you Roman char is all set to pass on to phase three as you have all your strengths and weaknesses filled out and all the required information on the character page. At this point we "tentatively" have planned to officially start phase three on 28th October, that could be subject to be pushed back anywhere from 1 to 3 days. However, as you are all set to go, I'd personally suggest start getting your entry ready now this way, the more people ready ahead of time, the faster phase three will go and the faster we can move to phase 4. your post btw so uhm what's up? *yawns* Re: I just saw the IM and fixed the problem ^.^ Thanks for letting me know. I'm only beginning COG today... xD Re: Well I got it from the school library and I already had book 4 and 5 on my tablet, but before I could get book 3, another girl took it. It literally pissed me off, but then we turned out to be really good friends and all. >.< Anyways, she's been giving me spoilers and since I don't mind them, I keep asking her for more or asking questions. XD UGH... did i piss you off or something? Re: WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, my OTP of all my MTPs is Sizzy. Like, stop. Seriously. I think people ship Malec and Sizzy more than Clace, thou. XD Re: Izzy is by far my favorite character. They did her just as I imagined her in the movies. Alec, not really. Jace, perfect. Clary, nope. Best part is that it'll be a tv series. ^.^ right,right eh, just usual ARPW stuff. not much, btw we kinda wanna invite you to this char group we're doing there. WELL.... it's this 5 member assassin group, dad has all the models and shit. there's him, me, wind, sis and you I guess. get on ARPW chat and he'll explain everything else i guess. Re: Actually, they denied the recasting rumors. There was a tweet about it, as well as a trending hashtag. And well, okay, don't worry. uhm yeah.. i'm sure you're busy with test stuff or w/e, but if you could take 15 mins or so to write up your phase 3 post in 6 days, that'd be great :/ bach worked super hard on the event and she will close it if enough people don't compete, so plz ;~; hey up for chatting or something? me, wind and sis are on ARPW chat. I missed ya :/ Phase Three Hi there. Just wanted to drop a reminder by that your post for Phase Three of the Greek and Roman Crossover Event needs to be in by November 16! Good luck. (: 25em}}"> "I'm gonna< font> WRECK IT!"< t> 02:46, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know Because you didn't do an entry for Phase three, not only did you receive 0 points, but you caused 25 points to be deducted from your team's overall score. Please remember, by signing up for this event you agreed to do your best to participate, not participating doesn't just hurt you but it also hurts your team-mates. If real life things get in the way you need to let someone know, and if you are unable to participate it is up to you to find someone that cane take your place while you're busy. Phase Four Team Assignments For Phase Four your Roman team-mate will be User:NickiWilliams, you guys will be going up against User:DarknessVoid and User:DrXax on the Greek team. If you have any questions, comments or concerns just let me know. Official Phase Four Start We will have a few days break between phases. Phase Four will officially begin on 21 November 2014 and as of right now is scheduled to end on 19 December 2014 (unless by some miracle users actually finish their fights before then lol) Phase Four Hey, hey! I suppose you know we've been teamed up for phase four? We're going to rock. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be making the page right now (I'll send a link in a follow up message) and just wanted to know some basics so that we can communicate easier. Let's start with what's your timezone and when are you most likely to be online? Also, do you maybe have a skype? Looking forward to working with you c: 11:46, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Link c: Greek and Roman Crossover/Phase Four Event/Ally/Jessamine vs. Kyle/Voideus 12:22, November 22, 2014 (UTC) i think I hate message walls.. okay so link me to the Ethan/Jessy rp? it might be your post I have no freakin idea :/ mkai posted coulda told me :P WOULD IT KILL YA TO TELL ME YOU POSTED?! >.< anyway, replied :D it's awesome to rp with ya again :) posted, sorry for the delay I was busy with a League match, well two >.< posted hey wanna meet up on chat? this one or ARPW works, whatever floats your boat. *nudges* post plz? you on break yet?